


Coffee Shop

by Canicas



Series: Hotel Doc One-Shots [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, My first work on r6s lmao, This came to mind randomly lmao, i hope you enjoy, i mentioned ying once lol, r6s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canicas/pseuds/Canicas
Summary: After a minor mishap the Spetsnaz are sent to work undercover in a coffee shop. It doesn’t last long when team rainbow calls them up in need of extra hands on the field. With all of this going on it seems to make Fuze work up the courage to finally talk to Glaz about his real feelings.





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I suck ass at summaries, hope you enjoy and hopefully I do the characters justice. Leave a like/comment/ or constructive criticism!

 “Excuse me where is my latte?” a woman asks.

“Blyat” the older Russian grumbled to himself.

“Here you go, very sorry,” he tells her as she snatches the cup from his hands.

He sighs, “why did we agree to this again?”

“Ask Shurat,” Glaz tells Tachanka.

Fuze turns immediately looking very offended, he puts down the cups he was cleaning and gets face to face with Glaz.

“It is not my fault I hurt the VIP, Siu Mei was nagging the entire time about my Matryoshka and how dangerous it is-”

“That you had to prove a point,” Glaz finishes his sentence for him sarcastically.

“Regardless," Kapkan begins, pushing Fuze and Glaz away from each other before fists are thrown, "We are here undercover, we will continue to do our job in order for our other comrades to get the job done, even without us,” he finishes making them go back to work.

The men went back to their work, except for Tachanka, he took a break instead. Being a normal civilian was boring for an anti-terrorist like him. Especially when his undercover job as a barista was not something as "cool as Bandit's". They were currently in the United States, specifically Washington D.C. The Vice President was kidnapped a few weeks ago. After finding some intel, Six assigned the Russians to the coffee shop. Under said coffee shop in the basement is a base of operations where the team can reload ammo, get their other equipment, plan out their next mission, even sleep, if there is time for sleep. It was a different idea to say the most. Usually, their hideouts are in biker clubs, cartels, ranches even, if they have a problem with their Latin American friends. A coffee shop was very new, but they rather not question it. With the Russians being there; it usually meant not much funny business, and the rest of Team Rainbow is able to contain the mission so it wouldn't cause fear to the public.

After an eternity of sugary drinks and different types of milk, that even they didn't know existed, Ash walked in the dead of night, with Thermite, Montagne, Twitch, and Finka. They were very roughed up. They sat at the stools around a table as Glaz closed the shop for good so they can have a moment to themselves. Thermite removed his goggles, Twitch took off the mask, and Montagne removed the helmet. Shurat brought them a couple of drinks.

“So how did it go?” Tachanka asks.

“We were only able to take out some of the damn white masks,” Ash started as she took the cap of a drink that was set in front of her.

“But they took the VIP before we got anywhere near him,” Twitch ended as she thanked Fuze for fixing her a cup of coffee.

“So are we quitting, new location?” Tachanka asks.

“No, Dokki is looking for some info to help us out, so for the time being we're going to be stuck here,” Thermite announced causing the oldest Russian to complain.

“Alexsandr, I know you hate the idea of working here but it's for the best,” Ash told him as she took off her aviators, rubbing her eyes.

“It feels like being a woman," he complained, "no offense to you strong women, but I mean it feels like the stories my babushka use to tell me on how she would wait for my grandfather during the world war, it's very tedious,” he said as he sat down.

“Well it doesn't seem like the others are having a bad time,” Twitch said.

“Oh no, I would rather be out in the field or hunting, but someone here has to keep a level head,” Kapkan told the young French woman.

“And I thought Glazkov was the level-headed one,” Finka chuckled.

“He was, but since we've got here, he’s been poking at Shurat a lot there’s a chance this place will not last if someone doesn't take the role of the parent around here,”

“I just state the mistakes, I am an artist I can see even the smallest detail,”

“I am an artist I can see even the smallest detail, look at me I am Glaz best Russian sniper, look at me my destiny was even said in my name Glazkov” Fuze mocks.

He gets a couple of laughs from the rest of Team Rainbow as he gets smacked upside the head by Kapkan. He groans and punches Kapkan in return as Glaz rolls his eyes at his childish teammate. The rest of the team continue to hatch up a plan as Fuze leaves the shop to catch a breath of fresh air. It was unusual to not be in uniform, or even in the comfort clothes they used back in their actual base, he almost forgets how it feels to be a normal citizen. He wished that the reason he walked out, was to get the feeling of being a normal citizen, but that wasn't the case. Glaz was. He didn’t like how he treated him when problems like these occur, in some cases, he was rude to him and he couldn’t understand if it was because he couldn't express and explain himself as well as the art boy does. It bothered him even more with the fact being that this teammate of his doesn't show signals of liking him back. He doesn't mean in a friendly way, Fuze knows that when they aren't heated they are okay, but he liked him in a way Tachanka liked his LMG, and that’s a lot according to the team. He sighed and sat down on the sidewalk. He noticed the stars and how they shimmered softly, even with the clouds blocking them. Fuze’s thoughts, however, were cut as he heard footsteps near him.

“Mind if I join?” Finka asks. Fuze pats the area near him letting her sit next to him.

“I can see that Timur is getting to you,” she tells him.

“It bothers me that he is right about our current situation being my fault”

“You have a point there, but Glazkov can be reasonable," Finka told him, they stayed quiet for a couple of seconds as Fuze ran his fingers through his buzzcut.

“You should talk to him, tell him to ease on the tease, communication is key,” she tells him.

“I wish I knew that earlier,”

“Hey at least the VIP is alive,” she reassures.

“That’s what I said!” he tells her earning a soft chuckle.

“Regardless Shurat, speak with him, stop being you for a minute and open up, only bullets can hurt us,” she jokes.

“It was all fun and games until I threw that Matryoshka,” he sighed.

“A new day will come and you can start over, be reasonable with your words,” she said laying her head on his shoulder.

“Right… reasonable,” he whispers as she rests.

"Plus if you follow my instructions, he may give you a kiss as a thank you for opening up," she teased. Fuze moved away to let her head fall, "Ochen' zabavno (very funny)," he said sarcastically as she lies on his lap instead, chuckling softly.

Fuze continued to watch the stars glimmer for a bit.

_A new day. A new me._

***

“Iced coffee with an espresso shot,” Tachanka says boringly.

The customer takes his drink thanking him, “Coffee with ice pathetic!” he complains.

“Here we go again,” Kapkan says as he starts grinding new beans.

“All these mochas, frappuccinos, whip cream, all the extra sugars, and shots! Take it black! Get some hair on your chest! All this sugar and you’ll give every babushka a run for her money!” he rants.

Customers look concerned as they listened and watch the older man complain in his native tongue meaning that only his teammates could understand.

“Please ignore Grandfather over there, I think he just entered another mid-life crisis,” Glaz tells the customer who was in the midst of ordering her drink. She chuckles softly, still unsure of what the Russian is saying.

Meanwhile, Fuze was on cleaning duty. He wiped tables and countertops. When he could he went back to wash dishes. He would love to help Kapkan and Glaz with drinks but with Glaz being on thin ice with him, Kapkan thinks it's better that they stay away from each other for the time being. He agreed it gave him time to think of what to say to him. Though as the days passed he couldn’t get a word out. He wasn't shy, just stubborn, with a bit of nervousness sprinkled for good measure. So he kept his mouth shut for most days, only answering when spoken too. Finka was disappointed in her comrade, but she can not push something like this. Though it seems that Fuze opened his mouth at the wrong time.

While making a drink for a customer, Kapkan’s communicator was in static at the moment. Someone was trying to communicate.

“Ash to Kapkan, can you hear me? Over”

“I can hear you Ash, what is the problem?” he asked, giving the drink to Glaz to finish.

“We’re stuck at the moment disarming a bomb, we’re waiting on Dokkaebi for the details so we need someone to grab the VIP,” she begins.

“Define grabbing the VIP,” he asks as he walks to the back where Fuze was washing dishes.

“There’s a warehouse where the VIP is, Dokkaebi should send you the coordinates any second now, you’ll have to go in and protect him in the warehouse until we can come and give you some back up,”

“Alright, I’ll communicate back when we are there over and out,” Kapkan told her as he hung up.

“Good news and bad news,” Kapkan started as he walked out the backroom.

“Looks like we’ll miss work today, the team needs an extra set of hands,” he continued in his native tongue.

“Bad news?! All I hear is the greatest news!” Tachanka says ecstatically.

Customers look at the Russian men uneasily, unsure of what’s going on.

“Excuse my friends, we just heard we have to close early today due to a plumbing problem, might get messy,” Glaz reassured.

That was the last straw as many decided to leave. By the time the last person got their drink and left they shut down the place and went down to the base to grab their equipment and information from Dokkaebi. They changed into their uniforms. As Kapkan and Glaz applied face paint upon themselves they decided to talk about what they are going to do.

“Grace says the VIP should be on the third floor of an abandoned warehouse,” Tachanka reads.

“Ash and the rest are on the other side of Washington so it will take them a while to get to us, they're currently at some monument? I’m unsure of what’s it called it’s just a man sitting,” Tachanka continues.

“Alright third floor? Glaz and Fuze you will scout out and take out any enemy, give us a signal when the coast is clear so we may enter, we will have to take some time and defend the VIP there until further notice,” Kapkan told them.

Fuze and Glaz nodded as they prepared themselves. They loaded up into a truck that was at the back of the shop and left.

***

The men were still inside the truck. Kapkan and Tachanka watched over as the attackers droned the warehouse. The place seemed abandoned. It didn’t seem that there was any civilian life around so it be okay to get a little rough.

“I have visual on the hostage,” Glaz tells them as his drone sees the Vice President tied up.

Fuze hides his own drone in old boxes as he readies. The men get out the truck and find the window nearest to their main objective. They then rappel, getting a better sight of the terrorists. Fuze lays a breach charge on a barricaded window. He also sets a Matryoshka on a window that’s near yet far enough from the hostage.

“Ready?” Fuze asks.

“Ready,” Glaz answers 

“Cluster charge going live!” He says into comms.

As the charge goes off, Fuze pops the breach. Glaz throws a smoke and flips his sight on his sniper and hits a couple of White Masks. Fuze aims carefully around the hostage looking for anything suspicious. Nothing so far, he takes the risk to jump inside. When he does he looks around checking his perimeter. He signals Glaz to enter.

“No threat in sight, you are able to enter,” Fuze says into the comms to let Tachanka and Kapkan know.

Within minutes their defender counter parts enter the room and make do with their supplies. Tachanka leaves a box that has ammunition of every kind on a table far from the hostage. The attackers leave the room and decide to roam the floors below to see if anyone was left behind. Kapkan sets up his booby traps as they leave. The attackers scavenge around looking for anyone. The place was quiet and no one dangerous was around. Fuze took a deep breath and shuts his communicator off for a bit, Glaz continued along the hallway as he readied himself to talk. 

“Glaz,”

“What is it Fuze?” He asked still looking around every corner.

“Can we talk about something,”

“How important is it?”

“It’s about,” Fuze takes a breath, “It’s about all the teasing you do to me I would like it to stop that’s all,” he finishes quickly.

“Fuze I’ve always done this, why now does it bother you?” The younger Russian asks looking back at him.

“I- I’m not sure but could you ease on it?” He said quickly.

“Did I touch upon a certain subject?” Glaz asks.

“No”

“Did I make you look incompetent?”

“No”

“Did I make you look idiotic in front of the ladies?”

  
“No!” Fuze replied hostile like.

“Then what is it Fuze,” Glaz asks as he turns off his communicator for a minute and turned towards him.

Fuze could feel his heart racing, which was not good during a mission, but what if this is the only chance he gets? Fuze gathers up courage as he takes a deep breath.

“It's because I…” Glaz looks at Fuze, not with anger or boredom, but a sort of sympathy.

“I love you and the way you tease me makes me uncomfortable, it makes me think you hate me so damn much,” Fuze blurts, he could feel the heat rushing towards his cheeks and he thanks the lord that he wears a mask, if not Glaz could easily see the pink on his cheeks.

He stands there quiet for a minute, unsure how to react to this. Glaz could feel his heart start to pick up the pace. He took a breath as well.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“It didn’t seem like the right time,”

“And now is?”

Fuze was starting to hate himself, “I just don’t know for sure if we’ll be alive to even talk about this after.”

“Fuze if one thing is for sure is that we always make it out alive, whether it be with another scar or a new form of tinnitus we always make it,” Glaz told him.

Fuze grinned.

“Let’s speak later shall we?” Glaz told him as his eyes had a gleam of happiness. 

“Hello? Are you two okay?” Kapkan asks, interrupting. Both men turn on their comms and reply with a simple yes.

“Is there a problem?” Fuze asks.

“Here’s the deal, we have to get the hostage down to the first floor, I assume there is no one there by now, but we need a way to get rid of the new wave of White Masks that could be coming in at any second,” Kapkan told them.

They stood there for a second thinking of a plan. Fuze then lit up.

“I still have three more charges left, are there any hatches above you two?” Fuze asks.

“One above hostage, another near a couple of windows,” Tachanka responds loading his LMG.

“Listen closely, I will set up the charges in those hatches, Kapkan set up your traps near windows, doorways, anywhere you know they will come. Tachanka set up by the nearest window to get back to the truck. Once I give the signal that the clusters are in place, Kapkan will grab the hostage before the first one is popped, rappel outside and the terrorists will have to deal with explosions or an LMG. Once you can tell there is nothing left alive Tachanka you must rappel down as well.” Fuze finishes.

“Sounds better than nothing, blow the charges when I tell you, understood?” Kapkan replies.

“Understood,” Fuze told them.

Fuze and Glaz break open one of the windows and rappel to the top of the warehouse. Fuze finds the hatches that their defender counterparts spoke of and started to set up. Glaz was look out and looked for anymore terrorists and the signal for Fuze. Kapkan set his last trap up and grab the hostage moving him towards the window Tachanka had his back against with his LMG up in front to protect him. Kapkan set up his rappel and had the hostage in hand as they waited for Fuze. Tachanka set his sights at a window in front of them that was barricaded, waiting. The defenders heard footstep from the second floor. Glaz watched as one entered the building through a window on the second floor running towards the third floor. Fuze had his hand ready on the charge, he gives Kapkan his signal. The defenders hear the barricade being broken, and others starting to rappel.

“Now!” Kapkan yelled as terrorists charged in looking for the hostage.

“Cluster charge going live!” Fuze yelled out.

  
Glaz took a shot at a couple of them as Fuze continued to yell out his signature words. Tachanka went at it with his turret taking down any that weren’t harmed by the charge. Kapkan had rappel down with the hostage in hand, leading him into the truck they came here with.

“Hostage secure!” Kapkan announced.

Tachanka took this as his signal to leave the room. Fuze had one more to go before they left. As Glaz got up to throw his rappel out he noticed a White Mask behind Fuze who was readying his Matryoshka. Glaz quickly brings his sniper up and aims for the terrorist. The bullet ends up right in his forehead. Too close. As Tachanka hears the last charge go off he takes down his LMG and rappels out of the situation room.

Glaz waits for the last cluster to go off. When it does he and Fuze rappel down. They rush into the truck. Fuze aimed with his Ak-12 and looked around for any still roaming around. Nothing. The deed has been done.

“Nice thinking Shurat, maybe you should lead next time,” Glaz tells him.

The blush grew back and he was now loving his mask more and more.

“Thank you, Timur.” he said as they rushed back into the truck where the defenders awaited.

  
***

“Here’s to another victory!” Ash cheers as her and the rest of team rainbow take a drink.

They had their civilian clothes on, the coffee shop had turned into a club instead for the team. Which was lovely, a drink never hurt anyone. The group was celebrating the return of the Vice President and the disarming of the bombs of the Lincoln Memorial… whatever that place was, Tachanka still doesn’t have a clue of who and why.

Fuze sat outside again, watching the stars, he needed some time to think. Reality hit him when he realized he confessed to Glaz. He was unsure if they’ll speak again and act like it never happened or make things awkward.

“Aren’t you going to have a drink with us? It's also about celebrating your quick thinking,” Glaz says as he sees Fuze outside sitting on the sidewalk once again.

“Just needed some air,”

“Thinking about what you told me earlier?” he teases.

Fuze’s face goes red and Timur notices this time.

“I didn’t mean to say it then, I guess something made me realize I should tell you before it was too late, but then again you were right we al-” Fuze was cut off with Glaz’s lips against his.

“You ramble too much,” he says.

“I am sorry,”

“No worries Shurat, though I am glad you brought your feelings up, at least it is mutual,” he says setting his hand on Fuze’s lap.

Fuze smiles, a genuine smile, "So you don't hate me," 

"Obviously not Shurat, but next time there is something important let us talk about it when someone's life isn't at stake,"

"Right, right," he says. 

Glaz looks over at the man who was angry at himself, he grabs his chin and brings it close to him. He grins, 

"Don't beat yourself up over this, you're fine just the way you are, stubborn and all," he said making Shurat chuckle, he closes the gap between himself and Shurat once more with a bit more passionate kiss, sealing this new relationship. 

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of small edits were done maybe even a change to the story 11/19/18


End file.
